Here comes thought
by Lunaxzero
Summary: I hate you- was the last thing that i said to my sister,3 years before tha car accident. Before i knew i was going to be a mother.


HI, first at all, my english i not good (and not my first language), that why i make this history to improve my grammar that is a little bad :,(, so sorry and i hope you understand

Second i have this idea since a long time ago, a version of Cass that fight with his sister, 3 years before the accident and the names of Hiro and Tadashi parents anre Takeru and Saiyuri Hamada and Saiyuri is big sister or Cass.

 **The characters doesn´t belong to me it belong to Disney and Marvel only one OC that apear**

I hate you- was the last thing that i said to my sister,3 years before tha car accident. Before i knew i was going to be a mother.

Aunt Cass, aunt cass- a voice is calling me

What… oh Hiro- i answer to my little nephew- it was you, do you need something?- he nod sad

I want my mother- the kid star crying.

Ohh Hiro- i didn´t know what to say, i up my headto the stairs, his big brother Tadashi was looking me with the same look of the funeral day: empty - Hiro look why… don´t go buy gummy bears- was tha only thing i could think, the boy stop crying and his eyes shiny a little.-yeah let´s go. Come on Tadashi let´s go to the store. He nod and follow me with Hiro.

Oh god… im doing this again- i said in my mind- i´m avoiding this….

Hey Cass

What….- i replied to a frequent customer

You´re spilling coffe in tha table… again- he said look at me with the coffe mug.

Oh god, damn- i curse.

What´s happen this time?

Nothing- I told him as I was cleaning the table.

Are you sure, you´re more clumsy than usual

Sir, doesnt have to be something. I´m like this-i said to him.

But something happen, isn´t it?- i was going to answer but he was right, o lookto oher side- so…

So…- i lokk at him.

So, you´re going to tell me- I raise an eyebrow, and settle in his chair- don´t look me like that, like you didn´t tell me everything that happen to you,and this isn´t a exception

But you always… - i said confused, he always got upset, as usual but I wasn't going to miss this opportunity.- if you insist, but i just doing because you insist, don´t get mad.

Al Right- he said.

Well are my nephew´s- i speak

Something happen to them- he asked

No, i mean yes, no, i don´t know how to say-i started moving my hands trying to find the answer- is like i cant talk to them, and not feeling scare- i look him-can you understand me- he nod with his head while he was having his cold coffe.

To be honest, no- he smile off me

Well thank you

But, i can tell you that you have something not with them- he said and i was confuse- is with your sister.

How do you…

Know, long time ago i feel the same but with another person- he said in a soft and nostalgic tone not like the bitter and sad, like he was other person- what i have somthing in my face- and he was back- well the only thing that i can tell you is, take a moment to think back and to start again.

Start again, but how can i start again if my sister i not here- i shout a little hurt.

You really are clumsy- again smile- I'm not saying to hire or do those spiritual things, i´m telling about your nephews

Ohhh- I said I felt a little sorry, I shouted at him- i see

Talking about them, where are them?- he asked and i remmenber something

Oh my god, i was supposed to pick them at the school about half an hour- i run to the hall to pick up the car keys- but i can left tha coffe.

Maybe i can help- he said- have nothing to do.

Really, ohh thank you- i answer with realife

He curled an eyebrow while smiling at me incredulously- are yo usure about leaving tha Coffe? To a strange?

You aren´t a strange- i answer passing by his side- we are friends, isn´t it?- he nod wothout smiling.- Thank you i´ll be back in a hour.

Guys, i´m really sorry

Don´t worry Aunt, but why you left the coffe to that man- Tadashi ask me, he was really worried

Why?

Because he´s a little creapy

Yes- Hiro said too

He isn´t creapy, is just depressed- i defend him, then i remenber the first day i met him- he just give that first impresión, then you'll find out he's a good guy.

Really, i´m not sure?-Hiro question a bit insecure.

Well- parked the car, we went down and saw that he was being helped by a girl.- i take back.

Hey, what are you

You´re are 2 hours late- he said annoying- i was suposed to pick her.

But you told me you had nothing to do- said annoying two.

Well i wasn´t expect you be too late

Well i´m sorry, there was a lot of traffic.- the little girl came over and pulled out his pants.

Patch don´t yell at her- she said like it was a scolding- you said that you help her.

Of course- he sigh- sorry for yell

I smile at hiim, it was funny seing him like this- i sorry too, to thank you, today's coffee is free.- he laughed.

Don't make a habit of this.

I won´t make a promise- i smile too

the time went by and it was closing time, I started to check the inventory for everything that had been sold during the time he was there, plus I had to make sure that he didn't take anything.- Aunt maybe you are right- Tadashi said checking by second time the money- but i have my doubts.

you can't judge a book by its cover.- i said while i was closing tha front door- come on, let´s have dinner- he nod while he was up stair- please call Hiro maybe his in the garage again.

Yes- and he went to there, I started to prepare dinner for us ;delicious banana sandwiches with peanut butter.

Ready, kids the dinner is ready- any voice- guy´s…. Kids- i started to worry- Kid´s - I ran to the garage, imagined everything that could have happened to him, Hiro fell or Tadashi on the stairs.

I miss them too, Hiro- i listen the voice of Tadashi a little broken, I looked out the door and saw him hugging his brother, holding back his crying while Hiro was crying- there´s nothing to do, the only thing is to be strong, for our aunt, ok Hiro- the kid nod a little difficult

Hi, i´ll be string- Hiro said with a little smile.

Come on let´s go…. Aunt- Tadashi said picing up Hiro, but he saw me in the door.

Sorry guy, i was... a little worried jeje

We are really sorry- he said shamed. I looh to other side, i was a little afraid i couldn´t fine the right words _"you have to think back and start again"_ I heard his voice in my mind.

Hiro, Tadashi- i call them, i take a breath I know that these months have been difficult, I am not the most responsible person that we say or at least I don't know how to take care of anyone else if it is not me, or that forgets things or that they don't have a suitable place to sleep other than the attic that I haven't cleaned or...- i started digressing like always- where i was going with this i had a point.

Both looked at each other in disconcerted , then laugh it was good sign- Aunt Cass, we know that the months have been difficult and for you too, losing your sister…. our mother- he couldn´t handle anymore.

Tadashi, Hiro- i cuddled them and start to cry with them- i also miss them, i miss Takeru… I miss Saiyuri…. I miss my sister too…

... i realy sorry sister, i´m sorry Saiyuri i didn´t want to say that, i love you sis, one-chan...

Aunt Cass... Aunt Cass

What... the oven..- i said half sleep, i look up and i see Tadashi smiling with Hiro

The oven i al right but we are late for Hiro graduation ceremony- he said, i look the clock worried.

Oh god- i got up and went for the car keys- i´m ready let´s go guy- both nod and went to the car- Tadashi, Hiro.

Yes...

I love you so much, iám so proud of both- i hug both.

We love you too Aunt- they're saying the same with a big hug.

Ok, let´s gooo

 _One-chan, Takeru- kun, i hope you'll be proud of them, too, wherever you are._

 _ **THE END** _

_Hope you liked guy, and have a nice day and some mochi´s :)_

 _Ahh also i ship Aunt Cass with a character of another movie so this character doesn´t belong to me it belongs to DW :)_


End file.
